


Cкромная должность в правительстве

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: История о том, как Майкрофт Холмс нанимал личного ассистента.
Kudos: 8
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	Cкромная должность в правительстве

Никогда не верь человеку, который говорит, что занимает скромную должность в правительстве. 

У нее уже появился такой опыт — встреча с шикарно и безукоризненно одетым человеком по пути к собеседованию. 

Он не обратился к ней напрямую, даже не показал, что узнал ее. Просто мирно стоял и вертел свой зонтик у входа в Министерство, но все же она поняла — ждут именно ее. 

— Я на самом деле не могу взять в толк, почему вы думаете, будто Отдел регулирования магических популяций может представлять интерес для вас, — сухо заявил человек, когда она с ним поравнялась. И она не поняла, в чей адрес шпилька — ее или отдела. 

— Прошу прощения? — спросила она вежливо, но сухо, поворачиваясь к нему. Он был куда выше нее, с какой стороны ни смотри: от костюма-тройки до рыжих волос — все кричало о достатке (и, зная семью Уизли, она была удивлена, что рыжеволосый человек может выглядеть настолько лощеным). Во время разговора его светлые глаза смотрели холодно, оценивающе. Она подумала, что должна чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, но все, что ей оказалось по силам, — просто глядеть в ответ так же пристально. 

— Хорошо, — больше для себя пробормотал таинственный человек, а потом обратился к ней: — Это невероятно скучная работа, к вашему сведению. Даже скучнее, чем быть аврором или целителем. И раз вы попробовали себя в обеих ролях и отказались от должностей, тут не стоит даже пытаться. 

Она изо всех сил постаралась остаться бесстрастной и не показать удивление и досаду. То, что она училась на аврора, ни для кого не было секретом, включая министерских работников. Целительство же не афишировалось. 

— У вас другие предложения? — спросила она с сарказмом. 

— Работайте на меня, — заявил он просто. 

— Я не знаю даже вашего имени, не говоря уже о работе. 

— Майкрофт Холмс, — представился он, протягивая руку, которую она вежливо пожала в ответ. — Я занимаю скромную должность в Британском правительстве. 

В этот самый момент она поняла, что фраза про скромную должность была лживой насквозь. Чутье подсказывало ей: этот человек — не просто офисный работник. А еще она знала, что он не представляет опасности. Для нее. 

— Британское правительство, — уточнила она. — Не Министерство?

— Хорошее замечание, — это прозвучало, как комплимент. — Но не совсем. Это легче объяснить в моем офисе. Согласны?

Решив, что опасаться нечего, она взяла маленький порт-ключ из его ладони, и они перенеслись в тихий, аккуратно обставленный кабинет.

Майкрофт сел за стол из красного дерева, и гостья села на стул перед ним.

— Формально я предлагаю вам стать моим личным ассистентом, но все гораздо серьезнее.

Она не смогла сдержать смешок. Майкрофт не важничал (не более, чем обычно) — он просто констатировал факт. Вопреки ожиданиям, ее любопытство росло, а первоначальное собеседование было давно забыто.

— Вам стоит запомнить: дела магического мира — только малая часть моих обязанностей. Но я уверен, что ваших навыков по совокупности будет более, чем достаточно, — заявил он и внимательно, изучающе, посмотрел на нее.

— Откуда вы все это знаете? — осмелилась спросить она и могла поклясться, что по его губам скользнула усмешка.

— Все знать — моя работа. Даже если я не являюсь частью магического мира, я знаю ваше имя, сколько ТРИТОНов вы сдали, как и то, что Защита от темных искусств — единственная дисциплина, по которой вы не были лучшей на курсе. Разумеется, мне также известно, какую роль вы играли в борьбе против этого Риддла, и чт _о_ именно вы скрываете под очень хорошими чарами гламура без какой-либо необходимости, по моему мнению. Вы учились на целителя и имеете особый талант в определенном заклинании — факт, известный даже по эту сторону барьера.

На какой-то миг воцарилось молчание. Она была уверена, что он не вторгался в ее сознание — она закрывалась все время — но каким-то образом Майкрофт Холмс все знал. Даже то, чем она ни с кем не делилась. Она нашла это потрясающим, и это удивило ее саму. 

— Вы можете начать завтра утром, я уже заказал для вас блэкберри*, — спокойно сказал он, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. Она согласно кивнула, все еще удивляясь.

— Я бы не хотела использовать свое настоящее имя. По крайней мере, где возможно.

— Без проблем.

Она почти вышла из кабинета, когда вспомнила, что не задала последний вопрос.

— Мистер Холмс?

— Да, Антея?

Она коротко улыбнулась — имя пришлось ей по вкусу, хотя она сама его бы не выбрала. Но для особых случаев подойдет.

— Вы могли выбрать кого угодно, все в АД были талантливыми. Почему не Поттер, Финниган или кто-то из Уизли? Почему я?

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— У меня очень высокий интеллект, а все остальные слишком глупы для моего собственного блага. Временами мне кажется, будто я живу в мире, полном золотых рыбок. Но я знаю: вы не такая. Все говорят, что вы очень умны, вас даже называют «самой умной ведьмой своего поколения». Вы знали об этом?

* Блэкберри (от англ. blackberry — ежевика) — беспроводной коммуникатор, впервые представленный в 1997 году компанией Research In Motion.


End file.
